cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
C-zom
C-zom (CommandoZombie), or ThePainkiller, formerly known as wethepeople and TheEmperor, is the ruler of the Yuletide. He served as the Head of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance from April 2009 to November 2010, Theof Defense for Ronin, starting January 21st, 2011, and ending March 11th, 2011 and the positions of Councilor and Tsovoron for The Order of Light from March 11th to April 10th, 2011, and for months onward under freelance direction among spheres in varying fields of work. C-zom stayed in IRON from April until June, 2011 as well as a history in Monos Archein, Mushroom Kingdom, Fark, and other alliances. C-zom is remembered for the revolutionary military design theory of the Random Insanity Alliance and for using strategic, balanced doctrines during wars under his command, leading the victories against eight individual alliances. However, he retired from the position in November of 2010, and since then others have succeeded him--whilst still using the same system--to mixed results. History Early History C-zom first came to the Cyberverse and joined the Random Insanity Alliance on July 29, 2006, shortly after it was founded. He was one of the people to come directly from Random Insanity on GameFAQs. Shortly after this, however, he went inactive and disappeared for a couple of months spending his time tech raiding with a fellow RIer Twiggy and ignoring alliance affairs. It was during this stint he formed a very brief alliance, Republic of the People, which garnered a total of one member until being abolished. He returned to the RIA on December 5, 2006 under the name wethepeople. During his time in the RIA for this period he remained an active member, doing much work in regards to the military of the RIA in secondary positions. In May 2007 an amendment took effect--passed during the previous month--which created a new position of government called the Head of Internal Affairs. C-zom/wethepeople decided to run for this position and won the election with 50.00% of the votes in a three-way race. He remained HoIA for the month but decided not to re-run for the position in the following month and returned to being a regular member working in the RIA military Officer Corps. In October/November 2007 during the RIsplosion, a mini-exodus of RIA members, C-zom and Loren led many members out of the alliance. He personally left for the Mushroom Kingdom, several dozen other members following suit. He remained in MK until January 12, 2008 when he rejoined the RIA yet again. In the February 2008 elections he ran for Head of Military Operations and won in a very close race with 52.00% against Kaiser. He ran for re-election again at the end of the month and won the position automatically due to being unopposed. However, three days after taking up the position on April 3, 2008 he resigned from the RIA once again due to severe internal conflicts and moral choices within the RIA and re-joined the Mushroom Kingdom yet again. He remained a member of the Mushroom Kingdom for several months until skipping around several others, including Monos Archein, with friends. True Military Career at the Random Insanity Alliance At the end of the War of the Coalition he came back and attempted to re-join the RIA once again with a new nation on October 8, 2008. While his re-application was highly controversial due to his leaving in the middle of a government term after several days he was eventually re-accepted into the alliance. In November and December 2008 he attempted to run for Head of Military Operations but lost to Apophis775 both times gaining around 35% of the votes the first time and 45% the second time. He re-ran again in the January 2009 elections after Apophis announced he would not be re-running but lost to King_Srqt, the Head of Internal Affairs for the previous two months, and only gained around 25% of the votes. He finally became Head of Military Operations after the March elections when King_Srqt decided to not re-run for government. As no one else ran against him C-zom won the election automatically and became Head of Military Operations in April, 2009. With a war only a few weeks later in that very May, and left with no guides or organization to work with, C-zom launched his career by designing from the ground up a brand new, efficient and experimental military doctrine the RIA uses to this day. His career spanned almost two years with over eight wars, all of which were victories for the RIA. C-zom's notable achievements include: a constitution-bound Military Charter still present to this day in RIA which is keeping intact his highly trained and efficient military system, his vanilla-approach of never using military scripts (His success surprising peers), and his effective use of defensive tactics and encirclement (However, his offensives were often criticized heavily in contrast. C-zom is remembered as a defensive expert, not offensive.) He is recognized as one of the five leading military figures of modern Superfriends history as well as creating some of the more in depth guides in Superfriends military with collaboration from his military team. C-zom was the Head of Military Operations from April 2009 to November 2010, making him the longest standing Cabinet member the RIA has had to date. He retired from the position on November 14th, 2010, thereafter joining Fark extremely briefly, then landing in Ronin, where he resided for almost two months. Ronin C-zom joined Ronin on January 19th, 2011, two days later becoming their Daimyo of Defense, replacing Oddjob who advanced to the Shogun position. For almost two months C-zom did peace time management in regards to structure, war guides and upkeeping, but left on March 11th, 2011, due to personal reasons. Unsure of where to go, C-zom joined The Order of Light on the same day, citing the war as his personal reasons. The Order of Light Joined March 11th, 2011. He quickly came to help TOOL in many ways, retiring from the alliance on April 10th, 2011, from the positions of Tsovoron and Councilor. Independent Republic of Orange Nations C-zom joined in April, going immediately inactive. He was a ghost for months, until returning to RIA where he resides today, doing various levels of work. Positions Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:RIAers Category:Heads of Military Operations of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Heads of Internal Affairs of the Random Insanity Alliance